


leaving your party is way easier than leaving you

by fairyglows



Series: 10 Last Stars with TXT [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: #10LastStars_withTXT, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys In Love, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prince Choi Soobin, Prince Kang Taehyun, i love me some good ol royalty aus ok, princes taebin live in my mind rent free, soobin falls for taehyun the moment he steps into his castle, sorta????, taehyun drags soobin away from his own party because girls keep hitting on his gay ass, taehyun is fascinated by soobin, the prince taebin pictures from mubank were holding me at gunpoint telling me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyglows/pseuds/fairyglows
Summary: Prince Soobin isn't sure how he got dragged away from his own Kingdom's Summer Gala by a new mysterious Prince from the East, going by the name Kang Taehyun, but he for sure as hell isn't complaining.or the prince taebin au nobody asked for
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Series: 10 Last Stars with TXT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067909
Kudos: 36





	leaving your party is way easier than leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> taebin entry for 10LSWTXT ! i have been thinking about writing princes taebin for awhile after that mubank interview w taemin, but i never got the right chance until now, so here it is!! i actually love this one a lot and i'll probably write a sequel to it at some point after i finish my other oneshot entries, so look for that! anyways, enjoy :D ! 
> 
> find me on twitter @FAIIRYGYU

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Soobin hurriedly fixed his shirt collar, fixing his hair before dashing to the door, creaking it open just a touch, eyeing the castle maid who was currently at his door. 

“Soobin, are you almost done? It’s getting close to nine.” She said, tone hushed and rapid. 

Soobin nervously nodded, “Yes, yes. I’ll be down at the ballroom in five. Tell my father.” He said, watching the maid nod before running off down the hall. He then shut the door quietly before wandering over back to his mirror, fixing his hair once again with a sigh. He had to admit he wasn’t excited for the Summer Gala tonight. Princesses from all over would be, _once again_ , trying to hit on him. Which, he was _not_ excited about. 

The Prince sighed again, patting himself down before walking over to his bedroom door and heading out, flipping off his lights. He headed down the castle halls, making his way down to the main ballroom where the Gala was being held for all the neighboring Kingdoms. Soobin headed down the main flight of stairs before he turned into the ballroom, bowing slightly to his parents and the staff hurriedly running around the ballroom to finish prepping. Soobin headed over to his throne, right next to his father’s, sitting down and getting settled into what the night was going to entail. 

When the clock struck nine PM, the doors to the castle were opened and royalty from all over the land waltzed in, bowing to the royal Choi family before going to mingle with the other guests. Every time one of the Princesses who arrived came to bow, they immediately gave Soobin _that_ smile, making him tense. Oh, how we wanted to leave this horrid party already. 

Soobin had no idea why his family was the one who hosted the summer Gala each year, but he did know that every year was the same, and he did not have fun. At all. But, little did the Prince know his night was going to change with the next person who walked through the door. 

Soobin’s eyes widened a little as he watched a blonde prince he had never seen before come in through the doors, arm in arm with what looked like his...partner? Oh, how Soobin slightly wished that was himself. Arms linked with the beautiful blonde prince. 

The pair bowed to the royal Choi family as they arrived in front of them, announcing that they were from the Eastern Kingdom, and that their family had allowed them to attend the Summer Gala this year. Ah, so that’s why Soobin had never seen the two before. 

As the two lifted their heads, Soobin swore he saw the blonde prince give him a smirk before he walked off with the other prince linked to his arms. Soobin took the opportunity to observe the two from his seat. The blonde prince was dressed in a navy blue outfit with gold accents, his blonde hair swept to the side to reveal some of his forehead, making him look stunning. The other boy, whom Soobin vowed was the blonde prince’s partner, was dressed in an all white outfit, a small cape-like article draped across his shoulders and his dark, curly, hair covering his forehead. Soobin watched for a moment longer before he saw the dark haired prince wave to the blonde before walking off into the crowd, making Soobin a little confused. 

Then the clock struck ten, and it was time for the first dance. As Soobin stood from his seat, he bowed to the crowd before descending down the small steps that elevated the thrones from the rest of the room. The young princesses huddled up in front of the prince, nervously asking for the first dance, anticipating who he would choose. The young prince chuckled lightly, holding his hands up nervously as the princesses all started to back away, giving him a little space. 

But then, the blonde prince he saw before wandered up to him, raising a silk, gloved hand with a small bow, 

“Prince Soobin, may I have this dance?” 

Soobin gulped nervously, staring down at the hand, and watching as the blonde prince glanced up at him, a small smile tugging at his lips as he waited patiently for Soobin’s answer. 

And Soobin took the other’s hand, feeling as the blonde prince grabbed his oh so gently, dragging him out into the middle of the floor, and leaving the many anticipating princesses behind near the bottom of the steps. 

As the blonde prince dragged Soobin out, Soobin couldn’t help but ask the first question to the mysterious prince, who was currently holding Soobin’s hand up, and resting his other hand on Soobin’s shoulder. 

“I’ve never seen you before. What is your name?” He asked, voice hushed as his hand immediately landed lightly on the Prince’s waist. 

He only chuckled lightly, “I am Prince Kang Taehyun from the Eastern Kingdom.” 

“And...why are you dancing with _me?”_ Soobin suspiciously asked, the two dancing around the other couples ever so elegantly, “Don’t you have a partner?” 

Taehyun laughed, head going back slightly before he looked Soobin in the eyes again, “Oh no, that is my friend, Prince Choi Beomgyu from one of the smaller Eastern Kingdoms. He came with me tonight to try and scout out for a Prince he met at the Mid-Spring Festival.” 

Soobin hummed, not saying anymore as he let the blonde prince in front of him take the lead, waltzing with him around the ballroom. The two never left each other’s gaze, making Soobin blush slightly. 

Then, Taehyun stopped dancing, pulling Soobin closer as he tiptoed, whispering in his ear, “This Gala is a little boring, isn’t it? Why don’t we go have some fun elsewhere?” 

And the next moment, Soobin was suddenly being dragged through the crowd by Taehyun, and right out of the castle into the eleven PM night summer air. But Taehyun didn’t stop, he continued to drag Soobin across the moat bridge, making Soobin just a little nervous. 

“Where...where are you taking me?” He asked, and Taehyun’s hand only gripped his tighter, locking eyes with Soobin as he turned back with a smile. 

“You’ll see, Prince Soobin. We’re almost there.” He responded, voice hushed. 

The two walked just a little further, through the dimly lit town and to the outskirts of the Southern Kingdom. Taehyun stopped, not letting go of Soobin’s hand before he started walking again, dragging him closer to a small hill with what seemed to be a cherry blossom tree on top. Even though it was dark, the dark haired Prince could see the petals slightly falling. That was one thing Soobin loved about the Southern Kingdom. Cherry blossoms had a longer bloom time than anywhere else. 

As Taehyun started to drag Soobin up the hill, he realized that he never recognized where they were, which was slightly odd for this being his Kingdom. The two Princes reached the top of the hill, and Taehyun started to drag Soobin down, making him sit. 

“You brought me to a hill?” Soobin questioned, a confused smile playing at his lips. 

Taehyun chuckled, eyes turning to Soobin, “I come here every time I visit the Southern Kingdom. It’s a peaceful area. I’ll usually bring Beomgyu along and have a picnic, but now, that isn’t the case.” 

“Why’d you bring me here, Taehyun?” Soobin tilted his head, “We just met tonight, you barely know me.” 

Taehyun chuckled again, shaking his head a bit, “You fascinate me, Prince Soobin. From the moment I laid eyes on you just hours ago in the ballroom, you immediately struck my interest.” 

“But...why?” Soobin pondered, eyes wide and lips pursed. His hands found their way to his knees as he shifted his sitting position to get a better look at Taehyun in the moonlight. 

“You ask a lot of questions, you know that?” The blonde playfully rolled his eyes. 

Soobin cocked an eyebrow, “I’d just very much like to make sure I’m not about to be murdered out here. My father would be very disappointed in me if I died.” 

“I’m not going to murder you, Soobin. You’re way too beautiful for me to kill. And either way, I’m not one to just murder random people. Especially people who could get my kingdom in very big trouble.” He waved a hand, watching as Soobin’s cheeks started to blossom pink in the silvery light. 

“Beautiful…?” Was all Soobin managed to get out, looking at Taehyun again, who just nodded. 

“You’re very beautiful, Prince Soobin. I’d like to get to know you more. Care to meet me here again at the next full moon?” Taehyun asked, large eyes gazing into Soobin’s. 

The dark haired prince nodded, letting himself smile, “Of course, Prince Taehyun. Let’s meet again, soon. But for now, why don’t we get to know each other a bit tonight?”


End file.
